


Afterglow

by HotBoyfRiendsGarbage



Series: Afterwards [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bi Jeremy, Gay Michael, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotBoyfRiendsGarbage/pseuds/HotBoyfRiendsGarbage
Summary: Part 3, the final part of my BoyfRiends fics. SMUT. This is the smut fic. My first time ever writing this stuff. Be nice, and enjoy.





	1. Super Burn It

“No, you did it wrong again!” Michael wailed/snickered as Jeremy nearly hacked up a lung.

“Can you just… please… give me the damn joint?!” Jeremy squawked between heavy coughs.

“No! We’re gonna do this! Now stop wasting my weed and focus.” Michael prepared to take another hit while Jeremy reclined back on the sofa, glaring at Michael. “And don’t look at me like that.” Michael quipped, picking up his lighter. “Just focus. Remember, it’s all about the suction and inhale.” Jeremy sighed and leaned forward, exhaling as much as he could. Michael took a long hit as he wrapped his other arm around Jeremy’s waist. He finished hitting and quickly pressed his lips against Jeremy’s. Jeremy tried to create as little space between their lips as possible as he carefully tried to inhale the smoke out of Michael’s mouth. He couldn’t help but tenderly caress Michael’s face as he slowly sucked. Michael’s grip around his waist grew tighter, and they both fought not to ruin it with a little Frenching. He felt the hot smoke fill his lungs more smoothly this time; it was the closest he’d gotten to a real hit. Michael pulled away and drew in a deep breath as Jeremy held his in for a second, before blowing out.

“Success!” Michael exclaimed as smoke billowed out of Jeremy’s mouth. “We have smoke!” 

“Yeah, almost at the cost of my right lung.” Jeremy muttered, feeling a little lightheaded. He rested his head back into the sofa. “Hope we didn’t waste it all…” He was cut off by Michael leaning over him and giving him a real kiss. This time there was no smoke, only Michael’s soft lips and warm tongue.

“It’s worth it for more chances to kiss you.” Michael murmured as he pulled away. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Jeremy replied sweetly, stroking Michael’s shoulder. “You forgot to ask again.” Michael’s face flushed red and he lowered his head; his worst habit was going at Jeremy without asking. Jeremy chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek before getting up and heading to the game systems. He plopped down on the rightmost beanbag chair, Michael following behind him to sit on the other one.

“Are you sure we should play Mario Kart?” Jeremy said hesitantly as Michael loaded it up. “I know how you get and… you know, considering…” Michael looked back at him, smiling, as it booted up.

“No amount of cheating…”

“ _I do NOT cheat!!_ ”

“Whatever. No Mario Kart competition is gonna ruin tonight.” Michael said as he sat back down. Jeremy nodded, but as the game started, he couldn’t help but feel another twinge of nervousness shoot down his back. _Tonight._ Tonight had been planned for about a week, and he still felt uneasy about it. He and Michael had gone from “best friends” to “boyfriends” almost 3 months ago. Since school ended before they decided to go fully public, no one at school knew except for a select few friends and family. It had been a pretty amazing summer so far; holding hands at the mall, making out in the movie theatre, holding each other while they skated in the park. They’d even gone to a Pride parade together with Rich. But tonight… tonight was another level completely. Tonight, they were going to consummate their love.

“Booyah! I win!” Michael cheered, pumping his controller in the air. “Luigi kicks everyone’s ass!” Jeremy wasn’t really listening. He had become consumed with nerves as he considered tonight’s plans. “Hello? Earth to Jeremy?” Michael waved his hand in front of Jeremy’s face, who blinked a couple times.

“Um, sorry,” Jeremy said quickly, scrambling for cover. “Your gameplay just makes me so hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they cute? I love my sons (♥‿♥) I was originally going to make this a lot more realistic (gross. I meant gross.) since they ARE teenage boys, and REAL teenage boys are disgusting. No matter how gay they are (◔_◔) But I just couldn't desecrate my little cinnamon rolls that way... so we got this instead... yay?


	2. Don't Freak Out, and Don't Resist

Michael felt Jeremy’s hands slide under his shirt as they made out on the sofa. They were good and high now, blissfully locked in each other’s embrace. Jeremy let out a small gasp as Michael gently bit down on his neck. Jeremy dug into Michael’s back with his nails, the marijuana elevating every touch.

“Don’t give me another hickey.” Jeremy groaned, feeling his back arch. “Dad saw the last one.”

“I’m gonna make you look like you got attacked.” Michael said persuasively. Jeremy giggled and snaked his hand back down Michael’s shirt towards his pants, which had long been unzipped. He stuck his hand down and began gently squeezing, rubbing… Michael let out a loud sigh that made him shiver. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” Michael whispered. Everything in Jeremy’s head came screeching to a halt and the passion-and-pot-induced fog cleared in a second. He felt a sudden wave of wooziness.

“D-do we have to move?” Jeremy said hastily. “I’m so high I can barely lift my head.”

“Well luckily for you, I’m so high that carrying you sounds like a good idea.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I’m daring…”

“ _Michael_ …!”

And suddenly both boys wound up sprawled on the floor, in a tangle of limbs, laughing their asses off.

“Jeremy, get off me…!” Michael wheezed between giggles. “I can’t breathe…!”

“Serves you right!” Jeremy replied, trying to catch his breath. He managed to roll himself off Michael, sprawling out next to him on his back. The laughing fits quieted, and Michael grabbed his hand.

“I need you.” Michael breathed, his voice suddenly serious. “I want you so bad. Can you stand?”

“I… I…” Jeremy hesitated answering, his innards twisting into a big bundle of nerves. “I mean…” Jeremy turned to see that Michael was facing him now, his brow furrowing with worry and confusion.

“What’s the matter?” Michael asked.

“N-nothing!” Jeremy said, a little too loudly. But it felt too bad lying to Michael, and he sighed. “I’m sorry… I’m just… I’m still a little nervous, y’know?” Michael’s worry seemed to ease as he smiled.

“It’s okay.” Michael said, reaching out to caress Jeremy’s face. Jeremy softly kissed his palm.

“Thank you.” Jeremy sighed with relief. “I’m sorry. I’m just… I’ve never…” he averted his eyes.

“Well, neither have I.” Michael replied. “I just… know that I want you to be my first. And, I know it’s gonna be a little awkward and stuff… but it’s also gonna be really special… because I’ll be with you.” Jeremy felt his heart swell with love, and for a moment forgot his nerves as he leaned in to kiss Michael. Michael stuck his tongue in Jeremy’s mouth, and the almost-cold embers began to heat back up again.

“Let’s… let’s go in.” Jeremy said between kisses, clumsily trying to take some initiative.

“Okay.” Michael said, sheepish but obviously excited. He slowly rolled himself off the floor, before giving Jeremy his hand to help him up as well. Jeremy staggered a little, but he still felt ready.

Rather than attempting to carry an uneasy Jeremy, Michael instead went the nonconventional route and hoisted Jeremy onto his back, giving him a piggyback ride to the basement’s guest bedroom. They had complete privacy, but as Michael closed the door behind them, Jeremy still felt a tad paranoid.

“A-are you sure we’re okay down here?” Jeremy asked as he hopped down off Michael’s back.

“Absolutely.” Michael replied. “My brothers’ had tons of girls here; my parents are clueless.” Jeremy looked nervously at the queen-sized bed with the dark blue comforter. He suddenly felt Michael’s arms snake around his waist. From behind him, Michael began to gently kiss his neckline.

“Ah-h, Michael…!” Jeremy gasped with pleasure, the nerves making his skin especially tingly.

“You have goosebumps.” Michael snickered, peppering Jeremy’s neck with soft kisses. “Don’t be scared, okay? We’ll just do what feels right and work from there. And you can tell me to stop anytime.”

“O-okay…” Jeremy said, trying to stomp out that last bit of hesitancy. He could feel perspiration beginning to form on his forehead and underarms. “Let’s… um… take our clothes off.” He said quickly. He turned to face Michael, eager to not let Michael know how nervous he was, and pulled off his shirt.

“Hang on, slow down.” Michael said coyly. “Let me…” He got down on his knees and started unzipping Jeremy’s jeans, kissing his bare stomach as he pulled them down. Jeremy ran his hands through Michael’s black hair; it was dark in the room, but the moonlight through the window made his hair shine. “Hey… are… are these new boxers?” Jeremy felt his face flush and the perspiration increased.

“I mean… yeah.” Jeremy stammered tensely. “I didn’t want to… you know, smell bad for you…” Michael stifled a laugh, nuzzling his face into Jeremy’s stomach as he began to fondle Jeremy’s crotch. Jeremy moaned, gripping Michael’s shoulders. He slowly pulled Michael’s shirt over him, tossing it aside.

“Jeremy, you smell so good.” Michael murmured. His strong arms clutched Jeremy’s skinny legs. “Can I suck your dick?” Jeremy felt lightheaded. He’d seen many blowjobs in porn, but this was different.

“C-can we get on the bed?” Jeremy asked meekly.

“Of course.” Michael stood back up, tenderly embracing Jeremy. His bare chest radiated heat. Jeremy walked over to the bed and tentatively laid down. Michael climbed over top of him, beaming. “Get ready.” He whispered. He started moving down and began kissing Jeremy’s stomach and navel.

“O-oh God…” Jeremy moaned as Michael slid his boxers down to his ankles. And he began to suck, lick, kiss and suck some more. Jeremy felt his whole being begin to tremble with a savage longing. “Oh God, Michael…!” He reached down and slipped his fingers into Michael’s hair, gripping forcefully.

“Jeremy, you are so hard.” Michael’s muffled voice floated up from his crotch. “It’s so… _hot_ …” Jeremy fought to stay composed for as long as he could, but it quickly became more than he could bear.

“Michael…” he whispered shakily. “I’m… I’m close…” Michael lifted his head to smile at him.

“Not yet.” He said gently. He climbed back up Jeremy’s body, only stopping to wipe his mouth.

“W-what do you mean ‘not yet’?!” Jeremy whined. Michael softly nuzzled into his shoulder.

“I want us to come together.” Michael whispered to him, and Jeremy felt his nerves resurface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ...   
> ♪♬ It's getting hot in HEERE, so take off all your clothes...♪♬   
> **gets pelted with Squip pills**   
>  ''⌐(ಠ۾ಠ)¬'''


	3. Take Me Inside You

“Jeremy… Jeremy…” Michael moaned, sinking his teeth into the soft part of Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy clapped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying out. He dug into Michael’s back as he felt his legs curl upwards. Michael’s soft body brushed against his, their stomachs pressed together.

“Michael… you’re so warm.” Jeremy sighed, wrapping his arm around his torso. “I love it…”

“Keep doing that thing with your hand.” Michael panted. “It’s incredible.” Jeremy kept his hand wrapped around Michael’s member, gently twisting side to side. Perspiration was beginning to form…

“Oh god it’s so hot, babe…” Jeremy gasped. He stopped cold, abruptly feeling his stomach drop.

“What did you say?” Michael’s head lifted abruptly, looking right into Jeremy’s wide blue eyes. Jeremy’s inner workings had all short-circuited, and he averted his gaze as he felt his face flush crimson.

“I-I-I… I mean… I meant… Oh God…” Jeremy covered his face, humiliation coursing through him.

“Did you… just call me ‘babe’?” Michael asked, not taking his piercing gaze off Jeremy’s face.

“I…I… well, I mean… I mean you’re… um…” Words, _words_ , dammit! Where did all the words go?! The silence was almost unbearable. He buried his burning face in his hands. “ _Ye-es_ …” He finally groaned. In an instant, Michael scooped Jeremy up off the bed, and leaned back until Jeremy was sitting on his hips. “ _Whoa_ …!” Jeremy yelped, throwing his arms around Michael’s neck for stability. “Michael, what—”

“ _Do it again_.” Said Michael, hungrily. He began kissing Jeremy’s cheek and nibbling on his ear.

“W-what?” Jeremy squeaked, caught off guard and slightly dizzy from the sudden spot change.

“Call me ‘babe’ again.” Michael said excitedly, his mouth still around Jeremy’s earlobe. “Please.”

“O-oh… um, okay…” He slowly loosened his grip around Michael’s neck. “I… I love you, _babe_.” Michael let out a guttural noise and bit down into Jeremy’s ear, a little too hard. “ _Ouch…!_ ” he winced.

“Sorry!” Michael said, quickly pulling back to look into Jeremy’s eyes. “Sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No, no, I’m okay.” Jeremy said, rubbing his ear. “You… you really like that, huh?” Michael nodded, licking his lips. He pulled Jeremy into a warm, deep kiss that Jeremy keenly responded to.

“I love you so much, Jeremy.” Michael murmured. “I want you… now. Are… are you ready?” Jeremy felt his stomach twist a little with nerves, and he looked away from Michael’s entreating eyes. “I’ll be gentle,” he said quickly. “And if you want me to stop, I’ll stop. I could never hurt you, Jeremy.” He lifted his hand and gently pressed it to Jeremy’s cheek. “I… I’ve hurt you enough already.” Jeremy looked up, his bright blue eyes shining. He took Michael’s hand in his, and gently kissed the scars on his wrist.

“I’m the one who’s hurt you.” Jeremy said, his voice wobbling. “You’ve never hurt me, Michael, ever. And… after all the mean things I said, the horrible way I treated you… I… I don’t know how you can even say that you’ve hurt me…!” Jeremy quickly pulled Michael close to him, mostly to hide the tears that were bubbling up inside him. Michael felt his own tears begin to fall, and he held Jeremy so tightly, that he felt they had fused into one. They both felt the other’s tears drip onto each other’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Michael whispered, quickly wiping his eyes.

“Yes,” Jeremy replied. “And, I’m ready now… babe.”

“Okay.” Michael said, quiet but eager. He gave Jeremy another tender kiss before gently laying him back down on the bed. Jeremy felt his heart begin to pound involuntarily, but even so, he felt safe. Michael slid his briefs off and tossed them away. He sat on his knees between Jeremy’s spread-out legs. He reached over and took a small clear bottle of lube off the nightstand and began applying to himself.

“Do… you need me to… you know… turn around?” Jeremy asked, his voice surprisingly squeaky.

“No. I want to look at you during.” Michael replied. “I’m gonna try this… um, this… I saw it in a porno once.” _He_ actually looked nervous now, which made Jeremy feel more at ease. He giggled softly, before nodding. Michael took Jeremy’s hips in his large hands, and hoisted his backside so it rested on his knees. Jeremy’s member lay on his stomach from the angle, pointing up towards his head. “Um, lift your knees so your legs are bent.” Michael said. “It’s… supposed to help.” Jeremy complied, and he could see Michael’s hands go down between his knees, spreading them apart. “Okay… okay. Ready?”

“Yes.” Jeremy said shakily. He closed his eyes tight, trying to slow down his heavy breathing. He felt Michael grab his buttocks and slide him up his knees, towards his stomach. Slowly, slowly arching… “ _Ngh_ …!” Jeremy flinched at the feeling at first, and Michael stopped for a moment, before trying again. It went easier after a few tries. He felt Michael’s grip loosen and his hands began to slide across his hips.

“Jeremy, that’s nice…” Michael gasped, slowly beginning to thrust. Jeremy felt his body contract and expand, as his thighs began to quiver. “You’re doing fine, Jeremy… you’re doing great… so great…” Jeremy arched his back, and found that it helped a lot. His hands gripped the comforter into tight fists.

“ _Mnmh_ , Michael…” Jeremy moaned, tilting his head back further into the pillow. The quivering in his legs began to escalate into full-blown tremors. Michael wrapped one arm under Jeremy’s back to pull his backside closer, while his other hand began working on Jeremy’s penis, slowly jacking him off. Jeremy’s words had melted into guttural gasps and moans. Both boys were dripping with perspiration.

“Jeremy… I’m close…!” Michael panted Jeremy opened his eyes to look at him. His vision was swaying and hazy, but he looked deep into Michael’s glittering dark eyes as his thrusts grew quicker.

“ _Do it babe!_ ” Jeremy cried. He suddenly realized that his shoulder blades were almost touching Michael’s knees. With every ounce of strength he could muster, he pushed forward and rolled his upper body off the bed enough that he could clasp his arms around Michael’s neck. He let his head loll back.

And they both felt the rush, the heat, the deepest explosion the universe could grant. They both let out cries of release. Jeremy felt something wet splash onto his stomach, ribs and chest. He looked down to see that it was his own discarding, and he felt a wave of relief, contentment and absolute exhaustion.

“Oh Jeremy…” Michael breathed, huffing and puffing like he’d ran a marathon. “Are you okay?”

“Oh-h-h _God_ yeah.” Jeremy muttered, unclasping his hands from Michael’s neck and flopping back onto the bed. He lay there panting, feeling the sheets and pillows soak up the sweat on his back.

“No-o-o-o, you get back here!” Michael whined, rocking forward to land directly on top on him. He slid his arms under Jeremy’s back and he held him close. Jeremy reciprocated. They lay breathless.

“Jeremy…” Michael finally whispered. “That was so amazing. I love you. I love you so much…”

“I love you too babe….” Jeremy replied with a gasp. “It was amazing… but you’re crushing me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪♬ MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE!!!!! ♪♬   
> (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( \o°o)\  
> (҂◡_◡) ...


	4. Our Future is So Clear

Both boys were out cold in a matter of minutes. The next time Jeremy woke up, it was still dark out but he could hear birds chirping. He could feel a sticky, discomforting feeling between his thighs, so he wiggled out from under Michael’s arm and staggered to the basement bathroom. He flipped on the shower and stood under it for a few minutes, rinsing off any remaining residue. He felt it run down his legs as he slicked his wet hair back, feeling the water on his face. His thighs, hips and back were tender. He turned the water off and stepped out to dry off. He didn’t really bother getting too dry; he knew the bed was going to be damp, and the drier he was the grosser it’d feel. He plodded back in the bedroom.

“Jeremy?” Michael was sitting up in the bed. Jeremy could barely see him as he shut the door.

“Yeah, sorry if I woke you.” Jeremy said, climbing back into bed. “I needed to wash off all the—” Michael flung himself at Jeremy, catching him off guard. He chuckled, but suddenly felt that Michael was shaking. A line of concern creased his brow as he ran his hands up Michael’s arms. “Hey, are you okay?” Michael didn’t answer; he just nestled closer to Jeremy, still trembling. Jeremy awkwardly wrapped his arms around Michael, rubbing his back. A sudden hiccup alerted Jeremy that Michael was silently crying.

“Sorry…” Michael mumbled. His voice was quivering and uncertain. Jeremy felt his chest tighten.

“What’s wrong?” He gripped Michael’s shoulders to look at him. Tears were streaking his face. Michael shook his head and averted his gaze as he wiped his eyes. He tried to force out some laughter.

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing.” Michael said hurriedly. “I just thought… but… I mean, it’s stupid…” Now Jeremy was even more concerned. What had upset Michael so badly? He lifted Michael’s chin and leaned in close to kiss him. The shaking subsided almost instantly. Michael lowered his head, but Jeremy could see a faint smile. “I just… thought you’d left.” He stifled a laugh on the last word. “Stupid, right?” There was a painful silence as Jeremy processed the words. Now it was his turn to shake, as he clenched his jaw and pounced on Michael. He ran his hands down his arms and showered his face with soft kisses.

“It’s not stupid.” Jeremy said between kisses, choking back his own tears. “It’s not stupid at all.” He took Michael’s face in his hands, and their eyes met in a loving gaze. “Michael… I’ll never leave you. You never have to be scared of that ever again. You have me; I’m yours. We’re a team, and I love you.” Michael let out a shaky breath of relief and a true smile shone through his tears. Jeremy smiled back and took Michael’s hands in his. He lifted them to his face and tenderly kissed both scars on Michael’s wrists.

“Sorry I’m so insecure…” Michael whispered as they lay back down together under the blankets. Jeremy laid his head on Michael’s chest, who reacted with a cringe. “Your hair’s freezing!” he snickered. Jeremy’s face flushed and he moved his head onto the pillow next to Michael’s, stroking his hair gently.

“It’s okay, babe.” Jeremy murmured. “I’ll do whatever I have to so you’re never insecure again.”

“You can start by calling me ‘babe’ more…” Michael was drifting back to sleep. “It’s really nice…” Jeremy leaned forward and kissed Michael’s forehead as he closed his eyes. He nuzzled close to Michael, to feel more of the warmth he exuded. He couldn’t take his eyes off Michael’s peaceful, sleeping face. Flashes of that night flickered through his mind, making his chest ache. He almost felt scared to sleep. Michael’s breathing leveled out into a soft rhythm, and Jeremy felt a surge of love course through him. He never could’ve imagined the journey he and Michael had had to take to finally, truly find each other.

“You’re still my favorite person, Michael.” He breathed softly, feeling sleep finally start to return. "I can't believe I almost had to lose you to figure that out. I’m so grateful, Michael… that you’re still my Player 2... I love you babe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BOYYYYS (ಥ﹏ಥ) I love them soooo muuuuch ♥♥♥♥♥ I really hope you guys enjoyed my fics! As a writer, I'm always looking for feedback and comments, so feel free to leave some! If you want more, by all means tell me! And if I grossed you out, I'm sorry but you need to get off the Internet, you've wandered too far in the wrong direction if you wound up here... ε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉ


End file.
